playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RenaissanceReaper/DLC Monthly Predictions
Hello, this is a new blog that I am creating to get peoples thoughts on what they believe the monthly DLC will be for PSASBR. I will update this monthly with the current DLC and my predictions on what the next DLC releases will be. I will try my best to include reasonable clues as to why the choices are what they are, and even include alternates if I believe there maybe be something that could possibly replace the other. 'February' Characters *'Kat & Dusty' (Gravity Rush) Kat PSASBR.png|Kat Overtime-emmett.png|Emmett Graves Icon FearlessSTG.png|Fearless *'Emmett Graves' (Starhawk) Stage *'Fearless '(Heavenly Sword x Wipeout) 'March' Characters *'Zeus Zeus render.png|Zeus Render isaac.png|Isaac Clark Icon GraveyardSTG.png|Graveyard '(God of War) *'Isaac Clarke '(Dead Space) Stage *'Graveyard '(Medievil x The Unfinished Swan) 'April' Now comes the part where I make my predictions. Remember these are just my predictions are by no means true DLC, though I will include reasonable information to support my choices. Character *'Booker DeWitt '(Bioshock Infinite) Reasoning *Booker DeWitt is the main protagonist in Irrational's upcoming game Bioshock Infinite. *There are many references to Bioshock and Bioshock Infinite including the Columbia stage, Song Bird in the background of Stowaways, and Big Daddy character and Little Sister minion. *Bioshock Infinite is going to be released in March 26, and has gained great publicity and accolades for itself. It would make sense that a character from the game be included in PSASBR given that many of their characters already exist in stages. *It would seem that Santa Monica and Super Bot already have a good relationship with Irrational given once again that they have stages and characters based off their games. Character *'Chell ' Reasoning *Chell appears in the commercial "Long Live Play" that includes many of the characters represented in PSASBR. *PSASBR could benefit from adding another female character to their roster given that there are only three true female characters: Kat, Fat Princess, and Nariko. *PSASBR also needs more distinctive fighters. Many of the cast have the exact same moves as the others just given a different look such as Cole and Evil Cole, Radec, Nathan Drake, and Emmett Graves. Chell would bring an interesting playstyle to the mix with the use of her Portals and would add a much more tactical playstyle to the game. I understand that there may be other choices more suitable than Chell which is why I include an alternate to this blog to allow a more diverse and reasonable discussion to be obtained. Alternate to Chell *'Lara Croft' (Tomb Raider) Reasoning *After the great success of Tomb Raider, Sony Computer Entertainment made a deal with the developer of the original game, Core Design. This deal would make the sequels to Tomb Raider Playstation Exlusives. *After making this deal with Core Design, Lara Croft became a Sony icon and was used amongst their first party characters in their advertisements. *A brand new Tomb Raider game is being released which would make Lara Croft a very likely candidate to be placed in PSASBR seeing as how many of the characters made their appearance in PSASBR in my opinion by being in the recently released game. For example Raiden is the representative from MGS due to being in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance where as Solid Snake is the main protagonist in the MGS series. Dead Space 3 had just came out a month prior to Isaac Clark's release as a DLC character. Lastly, God of War Ascension has just been released making another God of War rep, Zeus, unavoidable. *Square Enix who is the developer of the latest Tomb Raider game has had a good working relationship with Sony Computer Entertainment seeing as they have made several Playstation Exclusives including: Kingdom Hearts, several Final Fantasy games, and the latest announced game, Drakengard. Stages Now this is where things get tricky. So far most of the maps involve only Playstation Exclusives in them, and the few maps that are third party include Playstation Exclusives in them. So since it wilI be difficult to pinpoint exactly what the DLC stages will be I will come up with one idea of a map that I have already created, and another random combination that will include this thesis. *'Playstation 3 Console (Home Square)' Reasoning *Home Square is receiving an updated look and what better way to advertise and show off the new look than to make a stage in PSASBR. *PSASBR doesn't seem complete without a dedication to the console that has brought all the games together and that is even in the title. Therefore a PS3 or even PS4 stage would be an interesting way to celebrate what a great console it is. *Both Playstation Home and Eye Pets are playstation exclusives and would both be difficult to represent actual fighting characters in PSASBR. Random Stages *Devil May Cry x Journey *Fat Princess x Modnation Racers Reasoning *I have come to realize that the two latest DLC stages that have been released have something in common. Both stages allow trophies for using a Level 3 Super on the levels with the character to whom the franchise belongs. Both games feature a level for an initial character that didn't have a direct representation in the game. Lastly, the two stages include one representation from an initial character in PSASBR and a representation from a Playstation Exclusive that would be difficult to have a fighting character represent the franchise in PSASBR. *Using the formula above I have conducted that April's DLC must involve either a map dedicated to Devil May Cry or Fat Princess. Toro is another candidate but for this month I believe he is highly unlikely to be given his own stage. *It would be more likely that the stage will be dedicated to Devil May Cry seeing as how a new Devil May Cry has been released more recently than Fat Princess, and Dante is a more popular character. *The reason I chose Journey and Modnation Racers is that both franchises are PS Exclusives but would be difficult to include a fighter from the franchise. *Modnation Racers already has Tag as a minion so it wouldn't be too far off to believe that a Modnation Racers Map is on the way. 'Conclusion' This concludes the very first edition of this blog and I will continue to add to it in the upcoming months. I look forward to reading your comments and seeing what you believe what DLC the month of April will involve. Please keep in mind to leave some sort of reasoning to your choices and not just shout out random characters. Thank you and let the game begin. Category:Blog posts